Military
Purchasing military provides three functions: * Defend your nation against foreign attacks * Deploy your military overseas to attack other nations * As a police force for your population. Purchasing military will increase your total population count but you will not be able to collect taxes from your military personnel. War/Peace The National Peace/War Preference option allows you to specify whether or not you want to allow other nations to declare war on you and attack your nation or to play the game as a peaceful nation. Keeping your nation in peace mode for prolonged periods of time will damage your nations economy. New nations get a 7 day grace period when in peace mode to allow them to learn the game without receiving any economy bonus. If your nation is older than 7 days and you remain in peace mode for more than: * 5 days = -5 population happiness * 7 days = -6 population happiness * 9 days = -7 population happiness * 11 days = -8 population happiness * 13 days = -9 population happiness * 15 days = -10 population happiness A nation in peace mode may not send foreign aid, however it will be allowed to continue to receive foreign aid. National Defense Soldiers Soldiers are purchased as foreign mercenaries (they don't come out of your population). Nations can only purchase up to 60% of their total citizen population. Purchasing too many soldiers (more than 20% of working population) will cause your population to become uncomfortable (lose 1 happiness). High recent military casualties will make your population unhappy (-2 happiness). Tanks * While attacking, a tank is the equivalent of 15 soldiers. * While defending, a tank is the equivalent of 17 soldiers. * Tanks reduce a defender's infrastructure strength bonus by 1% per tank (up to 50%). * You can purchase up to 10% of your soldier # or up to 8% of your citizen population, whichever is less * Technology requirement = Level 5 * Purchase cost = Soldier cost * 25 * Base upkeep = $40 (Oil and Iron both reduce this by 5%) In addition, technology can increase the strength of tanks: Tank Strength + (technology level * 20%, up to tech level 100) Cruise Missiles Since defending tanks and infrastructure provide a defensive bonus for a nation, cruise missiles provide the counter to that bonus. Cruise missiles cost a base of $2,000 (lead reduces this cost by 10%) and cost a base of $100 to mantain (lead reduces this cost by 10%). The results of a cruise missile launch are generated randomly. Your technology level affects how well your cruise missiles perform by 1% per level of tech up to level 30 tech. The maximum number of tanks that can be destroyed with one cruise missile is 10. The maximum number of infrastructure that can be destroyed is 8. You can fire 2 cruise missiles per battle front per day. This is separate from your main soldier/tank attacks. Military Police Force Riots may happen if a nations military level becomes considerably reduced. This can happen by: * Deploying 75% of your nations total military personnel * Losing a significant amount of your defending military in battle. If either of these conditions are true then riots will begin in your nation and your economy will take a dive (-5 to -9 happiness penalty). DEFCON DEFCON is really about defense readiness. To help your nation become more ready the cost of providing more soldiers for your nation is reduced (at the cost of reducing your happiness as well). Soldiers are also more effective in battle with a lower DEFCON level. See main article for more info. War Cyber Nations is a game that incorporates the ability to wage war against other nations. You can declare war on anyone as long as: * They are not designated as a peaceful nation * They are within 50 ranks below or 75 ranks above your strength range. To declare war you must be viewing the information page for the nation that you want to declare war against. At the top of the page you will see a link that says, "Declare War On This Nation". Click that. If the conditions for war are right you will be able to select the nation that you want to attack and provide a reason for war. New nations will need to train their soldiers for 2 days before they are able to declare war. Deploying Troops To attack another nation you must first purchase soldiers and deploy them overseas. You may only deploy up to 75% of your military at any one given time. This prevents the deployment of all your forces overseas whereby leaving your nation undefended. In the Deploy Military screen you will notice a military deployment option in red. While this option is available to deploy high numbers of soldiers in emergencies, selecting this option will set off riots within your nation due to lack of defenses and will weaken your economy for 2 days. Additionally, a nation may only deploy troops once per day in the Deploy Military screen. Attacking Once you have declared war, both nations involved have the ability to attack one another. Before attacking keep in mind that defenders get strength bonuses in war. Also, there is a limit of 2 attacks you can make per day. In order to attack, after you have declared war on another nation click the link on the menu bar that says "War and Battles". This screen will show all the wars in which your nation is involved in and give you the option to attack those nations if you so desire. Clicking on the Battle icon will take you to a page that will provide a breakdown of your attacking solders and the other nations defending soldiers. Clicking the Battle button will immediately resolve the battle and display the outcome. The battle outcome screen will display whether the battle was a victory or a defeat for your nation, how many soldiers both nations lost, and if any spoils of war were captured. Battle outcomes are generally fairly random and losses can occasionally be very lopsided, however Technology and DEFCON level, as well as number of troops, have an influence on battle outcomes (see articles for details). As a defender, you get a bonus for your infrastructure (each unit of instrastructure is worth 2 soldiers). Enemy tanks can reduce this bonus (see tanks above). Spoils of War When battling there is a small chance that the attacking nation will capture lands of the defending nation both for Victory and Defeat battle outcome results. The spoils of war land amounts are immediately deducted from the defending nation and added to the attacking nation's land purchase/gains count. In addition, if an attacker is victorious in battle they have the ability to capture up to 10% (this number is randomly generated between 1-10) of the defenders available cash. If the attacker is defeated in battle they will lose up to 10% (this number is also randomly generated) of their available cash in "abandoned equipment". The value of abandoned equipment is placed in the defenders cash assets. It's also possible to lose infrastructure in war. Being defeated in battle can cause your government type to change to Anarchy, which can't be changed for 3 days. Also, if you lose enough soldiers there is a chance that your nation will riot. Declaring Peace Nations have the ability to declare peace with one another. By clicking on the "Peace" link in your nations war information screen you will be able to offer peace with your opponent. Once you submit the peace form your opponent will receive a message regarding your peace offer. Once your opponent goes to their war information screen and offers peace, the war between your nations will end. Category:HowtoPlay